CAR-4
The CAR-4 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. The CAR-4 is the most versatile assault rifle in the game. While it only possess average stats in all regards, its primary strength is that every part of the weapon can be customized, allowing for either all-rounder or specialized builds. With these options, the CAR-4 is a welcome weapon for any character build. Overview The CAR-4 is the second primary weapon unlocked and is a straight upgrade of the beginning AMCAR in almost every category. With the large number of modifications available from the base game and DLCs, the CAR-4 is the most versatile primary weapon in the game. As well as being able to mod it for high damage and/or accuracy, it can also be modded for high concealment, making it an excellent companion on stealth heists. Also, unlike most fully automatic weapons, it has clear and precise iron sights, making a sight modification largely optional. The only reason for a custom sight would be the need for magnification for long-range shooting, the stablity rating bonus, and personal preference. Summary Pros: * Versatile and highly customizable * Shares several mods with other weapons * A high capacity ammo pool * Good default iron sights * The best concealment rating of any primary weapon in the game with the proper mods * Unlocked early on and is fairly cheap Cons: * Low rate of fire * Mediocre base stats * Somewhat lopsided performance when modded for any dedicated purpose * Many of the best mods for it require DLC, particularly the Gage Mod Courier DLC Builds All-Round Assault Rifle= This is a typical combat configuration with high Damage ( ), good accuracy ( ), high stability ( ), a slightly larger magazine ( ) with the option for slightly less accuracy ( ) but a much larger magazine ( ). In the right hands, it can be more ammo efficient than even LMG's due to higher accuracy, use of sights and selective fire. * Long Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * E.M.O. Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Pro Grip/Rubber Grip ( ) * THRUST Lower Receiver ( ) * L5 Mag ( ) or the CAR Quadstacked Mag ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * War-Torn Stock ( ) * LW Upper Receiver ( ) The Long Barrel can be directly switched to the DMR Kit ( ) and the War-Torn Stock switched to the 2 Piece Stock ( ) to change the CAR-4 into a high powered rifle with extremely high damage ( ) and high accuracy ( ), but low stability ( ). Increasing the low stability is generally best done with skills and can be brought up to ( ) with Rifleman and Leadership. |-|High Concealment= A maximum concealment ( ) silenced assault rifle for stealth heists with low damage ( ) poor accuracy ( ), poor stability ( ) and a small magazine ( ). * Short Barrel ( ) * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) * Competition Foregrip ( ) * Compact Laser Module (optional) * Straight Grip ( ) * THRUST Lower Receiver (optional) ( ) * Vintage Mag. ( ) * Folding Stock ( ) * LW Upper Receiver ( ) If you have Optical Illusions skill aces, replace Low Profile Suppressor to The Bigger The Better Suppressor will do more damage ( ) and still have good concealment ( ). |-|Holdout Assault Rifle= This build maximizes concealment while still boosting combat related stats resulting in high damage ( ), average accuracy ( ), low but usable stability ( ) and good concealment ( ), meaning you can get your detection rating as low as ( ) and still take this rifle. This build is very useful for skills like Low Blow/Sneaky Bastard as well as providing the player a concealable but deadly backup weapon for Plan B. * Long Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Competition Foregrip ( ) * Compact Laser Module (optional) * Straight Grip ( ) * THRUST Lower Receiver ( ) * L5 Mag ( ) * Folding Stock ( ) * LW Upper Receiver ( ) It is highly recommended to use skills like Rifleman aced and have one player on your team with Leadership Aced to boost the stability to ( ). Also this Build works very well when paired with The Bigger The Better Suppressor and Silent Killer/The Professional skills. When they are used in conjunction with Rifleman/Leadership Aced it will boost this builds total damage to ( ) with F&F, accuracy to ( ) and stability to ( ) while still maintaining ( ) concealment as well as being silenced. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Skins Common= CAR-4-Royale-Blue.png| |-|Uncommon= CAR4-Stripe-On.png| CAR4-Danger-Ahead.png| |-|Rare= CAR-4-Fade-Zebra.png| CAR-4-Nitro.png| |-|Epic= Safe Crasher.png| |-|Trivia= *The skin ([✓ Car-4 | Royale Blue]) is misspelled as "Royal Blue" on the Community Safe 2 announcement site. Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia * The CAR-4 is likely a composite of the M4A1 and the LR-300 assault rifles, with its default state resembling the M4A1 and closely impersonating an LR-300 when the Aftermarket Special Handguard and Folding Stock are added. **Normally it is impossible to fit weapons of the AR-15 family with a side folding stock since they all use a cylindrical recoil buffer tube that extends 20cm from the rear of the receiver, the weapons cannot function without it and it normally restricts them to using either fixed or telescoping stocks. However the ZM LR-300 was specifically designed to be able to accept such a stock and has an adapted buffer system to accommodate this feature. *Peeking into the CAR-4's magazine during a reload shows only two rounds being loaded, with a plainly-visible base plate underneath. Prior to the first person animation update, the magazines were modeled after airsoft products and had no rounds to speak of in them. *The front sight along with the entire gas block is removed when a foregrip/handguard mod (sans the Aftermarket Special) is installed. An AR-15 derivative like the CAR-4 cannot fire normally without the gas block and the bolt has to be manually actuated after each shot instead of how the weapon works in the game. This is almost certainly a developer oversight. *It is one of the two weapons whose name derives from the AMCAR-4, the other being the AMCAR. *The CAR-4 is frequently used by both Law Enforcers and is Chains' default weapon if he is controlled by the AI. ** The CAR-4s used by the AI is a bit odd compared to the ones available to the players. While it uses the standard parts plus a Holographic Sight, the Tactical Laser Module is mounted on top of the weapon's handguard instead of on the right side, and the barrel used by the AI is much shorter than the short barrel mod available, barely protruding from the handguard and resembling the ultra-short 6 inch barrels used with Colt Commandos (or from an ingame standpoint the Para), instead of the 10-inch short barrel available to players. The handguard itself appears to have been extended (compared to the regular CAR-4 handguard), and strongly resembles the Tactical Handguard available for the AMR-16. *As it shares the lower receiver model with the AMCAR, AMR-16, and Para, the model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the CAR-4. *It uses, like most guns, a few matching parts: the Tactical Stock, Ergo Grip, Tactical Mag, and the Tactical Laser Module, all using a bright tan. *In the Gage Assault Pack update, OVERKILL changed the CAR-4's reload animation; the charging handle isn't pulled anymore on empty reloads, the bolt release is pressed to chamber a new round instead. *The "Mall Ninja" achievement refers to a term in the shooting community that describes a shooter who puts a ridiculous amount of modifications on an otherwise poor quality weapon. This is a rather appropriate term for a fully modified CAR-4 since it starts out as relatively cheap, low tier weapon but can become incredibly powerful on higher difficulty levels if it is modified enough. *Found in the game's texture directory is a set of attachments consisting of an unused barrel, handguard, pistol grip, upper and lower receiver mods for the CAR-4. It is unclear what changes do they apply to the weapon as they are all identical to the respective parts on the vanilla rifle. *The ingame CAR-4 has an unusually slow rate of fire for an M4 type derivative as they typically have a cyclic rate of fire between 700-950 rounds per minute (from an in game perspective it would be similar to the AMR-16). Though they do exist, an M4 type weapon would require modifications to reduce its rate of fire such as a heavy bolt. Gallery CAR-4-preview.jpg|A preview of the CAR-4 in unmodified form. 20170506210240_1.jpg|CAR-4 in-game ru:CAR-4 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)